Of Gods and Family
by uoduck
Summary: Part 4 of "Harry Potter and the Avengers." Thor, Loki and Harry go back to Asgard. Harry and Loki's relationship grows.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Fourth part of "Harry Potter and the Avengers". I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers.

* * *

"Okay, so you're going with your boyfriend and his brother?"

Harry groaned; he knew the three of them weren't going to get off to Asgard without teasing from Tony. "Yeah? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Tony replied, a small grin on his face. He was leaning on a pair of crutches as Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Steve had insisted on seeing Thor, Loki and Harry off. There were also a couple of SHIELD agents surrounding them, making sure the general public didn't come any closer as they were in Central Park. "You're going to have enough problems with meeting the in-laws."

Harry gaped. "Tony! Loki and I just met a couple of days ago!"

Then a beat later, "Blimey, has it really been that short? Did I really just meet Loki only a couple of days ago?"

Tony started to laugh. "That's how it all starts... First with sweeping him off his feet, literally as I heard it, then fighting a battle to save the world... "

"Tony! Do I need to threaten you with Pepper?" Harry exclaimed, blushing now then narrowed his eyes in thought. "Or... Steve?"

It was Tony's turn to pink up a bit. "Uh... you noticed that?"

Harry chuckled. "I noticed."

Tony glanced over at Steve who was not even paying attention to them right now; the super-soldier was chatting with Loki, of all things. Loki was holding the container that held the tesseract that Fury had given them. It had been Steve who had told, more like kindly ordered, the director to give the two Norse gods the tesseract and Fury hadn't been totally convinced but when Thor, Loki and Harry had backed the captain up, Fury had given in. Harry had been debriefed after he had woken up on the helicarrier then had told both Coulson and Fury that he would be taking temporary leave in the next few months.

Fury hadn't been happy yet again but Coulson had been the one to encourage it. Coulson had said that they needed to let him go for 'reparations' for what had happened when Loki had come to Earth.

Harry sighed, glancing around the group of people that had become family to him over the past couple of months. And he suspected that the battle and the forming of the Avengers was just the beginning for these people. They would probably become family to each other over the next few months. He would miss them.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" Loki asked, coming over and placing an arm around him. Harry peered over to Loki and grinned. Loki leaned over and Harry met him, lips briefly touching in a chaste kiss. The kiss was however well on its' way to growing heated and since they had company, Harry reluctantly pulled away. Loki grinned at him out of everyone's sight then turned to glance at Thor.

"Yes, I'm ready," Harry replied, hefting his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Steve, can I count on you to keep these people in line?"

"In line? What's that suppose to mean?" Clint exclaimed, mock glaring at Harry.

"It means you guys get into enough trouble without me," Harry teased. "Just, try not to... ugh. Just don't get seriously injured or something while I'm gone, okay?"

"I'll look after this one," Natasha remarked, pointing at Clint. "I've been doing that all these years so far."

"Yes, I can do that," Steve replied, a grin on his face.

"Thanks," Harry said then remembered something. He reached into his duffel and pulled out a normal small muggle backpack. He had put the endless space charm on his duffel so a normal backpack did fit. "Bruce, here. Just in case."

Harry held out the pack to Bruce who looked at him curiously. "What's in it?"

"More calming drafts for you or anyone else," Harry replied softly. "They'll help if you need to not shift and you've gotten worked up over something, like say Tony badgering you over something."

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Tony yelped, wobbling on his crutches a little. Bruce as he was next to Tony, reached out an arm to steady him.

"Am I?"

"I have written statements from Pepper and Natasha that say otherwise," Harry replied, chuckling.

Clint, Bruce and Steve chuckled while Natasha grinned lightly.

"Fine, just fine," Tony grumbled. "Mock while you can. Clint, this resulted in you not getting a new bow."

"Uh, wait, I mean, you're an awesome guy, Tony," Clint pouted.

"Thanks," Bruce muttered, shuffling over to stand in front of Harry.

"Your welcome."

Harry chuckled at Tony's gleeful expression then turned to look at Loki and Thor with an expectant expression. "I'm ready."

Loki held out the tesseract for Harry and Thor to grab hold then Harry saw Loki do something with his magic and then he saw blue light.

* * *

"Uhhh..." Harry trailed off as he gaped. The three of them had landed in front of what looked like a palace. There were golden pillars all over the place and giant statues of probably what were long dead famous guys in front of the doors. The palace itself was ginormous; he hadn't ever seen something that big before. There were guards at the doors and warriors walking around the palace grounds. There were beautiful trees placed everywhere and plants that had flowered.

"Have we rendered Harry Potter speechless?" Loki asked, grinning at him as he handed the tesseract to Thor.

"I think we have," Thor said, laughing a little. "Welcome to our home, Harry."

"Thor!"

Harry was brought out from his gaping at everything when he saw a young woman and three men race from the doors of the palace. He again gaped at the weaponry the four of them were carrying and tried to subtly inch closer to Loki.

"We're not under arrest, are we?" Harry whispered, half mockingly and half...not.

"No, these are my friends," Thor said loudly, beaming at the four people who had come to a stop in front of them. "Harry Potter, meet Lady Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. My friends, this is Harry Potter."

Lady Sif walked up to him, not even paying attention to Loki yet and looked him over. "You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

Harry pondered that, narrowing his eyes. "You saw me when you four came to Earth to see Thor. Only briefly though."

Sif's eyes widened. "You're a human?"

"Not quite," Harry replied, glancing at Loki who had gone quiet at their approach. Harry reached out an arm to wrap around Loki's waist in reassurance.

"Not quite? What does that mean?" Volstagg asked, a curious expression on his face.

"I don't exactly want to talk about it," Harry muttered, all but trying to burrow into Loki's side, who wrapped an arm around him in return. Harry did feel Loki's muscles relaxing a little at having Harry close by and he was startled to realize that his own body relaxing at having Loki this close too.

Sif turned to finally look at Loki at last, having glanced between Harry and whom he was attached to. "So the betrayer finally returns home."

"Sif..." Thor said in a warning tone. "Leave him be. He helped us in the final battle."

"He helped you?" Hogun finally spoke.

"Thor! Loki, you're alive!"

They all turned to see an older woman walk out from the palace doors with two guards walking behind her.

"Mother," Thor said, smiling at the woman.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"That is Frigga," Loki replied quietly. "My mother and Thor's."

Harry watched as Frigga pulled Thor into a hug. "She seems nice."

Frigga, after having released Thor from her hug, came over to stand in front of Loki. "My son."

Harry heard Loki give a quiet 'oomph' when Frigga pulled him into a hug and he grinned.

"You're alive," Frigga murmured, loudly enough for Harry to hear.

"Mother..." Loki replied.

"I mourned you, Loki," Frigga said, pulling away finally. "And now to see you alive; it's a blessing. And who is this?"

Loki turned to look at Harry, smiling. Though Harry could see that his smile was a little strained and he figured that was to be expected.

"Mother, this is Harry Potter," Loki said, walking back to Harry's side and wrapping an arm around him.

"Your friend?" Frigga remarked, glancing between the two. "You two look to be more than just friends."

"We're... I suppose," Harry glanced at Loki who nodded at him before continuing, "boyfriends?"

Frigga stared at him before breaking into a big smile.

"Thor!"

Loki stiffened at the loud booming voice. Harry noticed that Frigga too grimaced a little. Though the woman quickly masked it.

"Father!"

"Odin, I take it?" Harry murmured, tightening his hold on Loki.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched as the older man with white hair, white beard and eyepatch walked out of the palace towards them. There were three guards walking discretely behind Odin and there were...

"Are those ravens?" Harry whispered to Loki, watching the two birds take off from Odin's shoulder and fly circles that increasingly grew higher.

"Yes," Loki returned, gritting his teeth and not even turning to look at Harry. "They are Hugin and Munin, Odin's ravens. Thought and memory, respectively."

Harry started to rub soothing circles on Loki's lower back where he had wrapped an arm around the god and felt Loki relax a little. As he turned his gaze to Odin, he didn't see Frigga's small but blinding smile directed toward him and Loki.

"You're okay," Harry whispered. "Thor and I won't let Odin do anything."

Loki gave a nervous chuckle as Odin finally reached them and pulled Thor into a hug.

"My son! I am glad to see you," Odin remarked. "I hope your travel to Midgard was successful? You apprehended your brother?"

"Father..." Thor replied hesitantly. "I had hoped I would not be the one to-"

Odin then turned to seemingly look straight at Loki, bypassing Sif, Fandral and Hogun completely.

"Why is he not in cuffs?" Odin inquired, turning to look at Thor.

"My dear, let's take this inside," Frigga calmly interjected, gesturing to the palace and walking over to Odin's side. "The travelers might be hungry."

"Very well. Guards, arrest him," Odin said, pointing at Loki then turning to go back inside at Frigga's side.

"Odin," Frigga started, looking worriedly at Loki and Harry. Thor frowned at Odin and started to walk up to his father.

"Father-"

"No, I don't understand why **he** has not been restrained yet," Odin remarked. "Did I not send cuffs with you?"

"That is part of the story," Thor started, glancing between the guards who were advancing on Loki and Harry and back to Odin.

At that moment, Harry could swear the lion inside him roared in anger. And he wasn't a were-lion; that was his animagus form, that wasn't suppose to have any say in whatever Harry did. He narrowed his eyes as the guards that were behind Odin and the couple of guards that were behind Frigga started to come closer.

Harry cast a shielding spell in front of him and Loki and watched bemusedly as the guards tried to cross it, only to be bounced back a couple of feet. Harry grinned, shark-like, when the guards tried again. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun were staring at Loki and Harry; they all gasped at the magic shield that Harry put up.

"Harry..." Loki started, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I'm not-"

Harry turned to gape at Loki. "Don't finish that sentence, please. You made a big difference in the battle, gave enough forewarning to gather our forces! I AM NOT LETTING YOUR MORON OF A FATHER ARREST YOU!"

Harry was shouting by the last sentence, wanting Odin to hear what he was saying. And it seems he had gained the Alfather's attention; the man had turned around and was... Dare Harry say it? Odin looked like he was close to gaping at him. Frigga had gone from looking rather proud to very amused at Harry's gall, calling the Alfather a moron indeed.

"Yeah, you heard me right! Your son helped us lowly mortals," Harry yelled, seeing the guards start to go around to behind them. Harry snickered and expanded his shield to run in a circle around him and Loki. "He **helped** us! He didn't... I don't know... try to take over the planet!"

Odin stared at him then turned to watch as the guards proceeded to attempt to cross the shield again, only for the same thing to happen.

"Enough, captain. Stop," Odin called out, beckoning to the guards to come back to them. Thor turned around to beckon to Harry and Loki to come up to the palace steps with them. Harry tentatively whispered the spell to bring the shield down and watched it wink out of existence. "What is your name, Midgardian?"

"Father, this is Harry Potter," Thor said. "The wizard I told you about?"

Odin stared at Harry, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Thor, we're going to the training grounds," Sif called out to the thunder god. Harry could see that she was vaguely uneasy; Merlin, the four of them were fidgeting. No one wanted to be a witness to family drama, if they could help it. Just because it was the family of the Alfather made no difference, apparently. Harry gave a bemused laugh then turned back to watching Odin. "If you want to join us later."

Thor glanced at his four friends then back to Harry and Loki and shook his head. "My friends, I fear this will take a while. Later, perhaps?"

"Of course," Sif replied, glancing a bit wearily at Harry then turned to leave the palace grounds.

"It's good to have you back," Hogun said over to Thor who grinned.

"It's good to be back," Thor replied but at the same time, Harry could see he looked a little crestfallen. His shoulders had drooped the tiniest amount and he was looking in the direction of the palace though it was as if he was looking through it to a place that was farther away in that direction.

Harry turned to look at Loki who turned to look at him. Harry held out a hand, having unwrapped from his partner when he had put up the shield.

"Come on; you can show me your room," Harry teased. "Well, after we get everything settled at least."

Loki finally cracked a smile and chuckled, giving a sigh of relief. "You want to see my room?"

"Of course. I can see where my boyfriend grew up!"

"Very well," Loki replied, still grinning. "If I show you my room, you have to show me yours."

Harry's teasing smile became a grimace and he visibly hunched into himself a little. "You sure? It's nothing special, trust me."

Loki's smile too disappeared and became a frown. "Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like hearing the story of your childhood?"

"You're not," Harry murmured. "It's not... pleasant."

Loki stilled and stared at Harry. "Define not pleasant."

"As in, I didn't get much of a childhood in the first place," Harry replied in a flat tone. "Can we talk about this later? Please?"

"Okay. I should like to know what it was though," Loki urged, taking Harry's hand and entwining their fingers. Harry glanced down at their entangled fingers and then up at Loki and grinned.

"Very well," Harry acknowledged. "Shall we?"

* * *

Thor watched as his brother and his brother's... boyfriend entwined their hands and beamed at the two of them. Thor could even feel that Odin had not moved from beside him and was also watching the exchange between Loki and Harry.

"They care for each other..." Odin slowly, if a bit wonderingly said.

"Yes," Thor replied entirely steadily. "It was Harry who protected Loki when he landed on Midgard."

"'Protected'?" Odin repeated. "Why would Loki need protecting?"

As Harry and Loki walked up the steps to stand in front of Thor, Odin, Harry looked between Thor and Odin, a hesitant smile on his face.

"Frigga has gone to make ready the mid-day meal for just the five of us," Odin remarked. "You three can tell your stories while we eat."

"That sounds wonderful to me," Harry responded, grinning.

Loki chuckled. "You would think you hadn't had a big breakfast just this morning."

Harry gasped and looked at Loki, mock offended. "It's been 9 hours since we got up this morning! I am a normal-ass human being who gets hungry after that!"

"Well, and casting a shield that would stop physical intrusions, too," Harry added a bit sheepishly as they entered the palace.

"Wow..." Harry gaped at what he was seeing. There were pillars lining the hallway, which was very long. The pillars themselves were all varying shades of gold and it was beautiful.

Thor chuckled at his amazement and turned back to look ahead.

Harry walked alongside Loki and followed Thor and Odin as they walked further and further into the palace. They walked by the throne room which Harry stared at for a few seconds admittedly. It was a bit... garish, all gold and very high up. But, he supposed if one was called the 'Alfather' and was ruler of the how ever many realms there were, then one deserved a bright and big throne.

After walking past, they turned to the right and headed through a door. There was a smaller hallway that had a couple of doors that led somewhere but the four of them went to the door at the end of the hallway. There were servants and guards bustling around and as they passed, everyone sketched a quick bow.

Harry turned to look at Loki who was looking a bit wistfully back at one of the doors that they had passed. "Your rooms?"

Loki jumped a little then turned to glare at Harry who grinned unrepentantly.

"Yes, that way leads to my rooms," Loki replied. "And yours, if you would like."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."


	3. Chapter 3

AN:

Okay people, I have upped the rating for this story and most likely the whole series after this. Yes, I have a fifth story planned after this one. It's kind of already mapped out in my brain.

But, there will be sex in this chapter and in the chapters afterward.

* * *

"What befell you after you dropped from Gungnir?" Odin asked as servants started to bring out food to the table. Harry and Loki were sitting next to one another while Thor was sitting next to Frigga(though Frigga was sitting on the other side of Loki; in between Thor and Loki); Odin was at the head of the table. The Alfather would have been intimidating to Harry, had he not seen worse. Voldemort was lots scarier than Odin was, even if they were vastly different in power level and rank.

The food looked really good and it smelled good but Harry hadn't seen chicken and beef ever cooked this way before. And that was saying something: the Hogwarts house elves loved to come up with different ways to present their food.

"I..." Loki trailed off with a grimace.

Harry winced and placed a hand on Loki's thigh under the table.

"It's a long story," Loki replied finally, exchanging a grateful glance with Harry who grinned at him.

"Brother, I would like to know," Thor said, placing some food on his plate. "For my peace of mind."

Loki stared at Odin wearily then nodded. "I fell into an abyss..."

Harry gathered food on his plate and made sure that Loki had enough food then turned to give his partner his full attention.

"An abyss?" Thor broke in.

"Thor, if you wouldn't mind not interrupting," Loki muttered.

"Sorry. Go on."

"The Chitauri captured me," Loki again continued.

Frigga gasped and paled.

Odin raised an eyebrow but let his adoptive son continue.

Harry moved his chair over to be up close to Loki and wrapped an arm around him in quiet support.

"They kept me for a few weeks without food or water. There was occasional torture; it was like they were seeing what made me work. Then Thanos came, after a month or two. He took control of my mind," Loki choked out on a whisper, his fork clattering onto the table. Harry moved his hand up to place it on the nape of Loki's neck and started to rub in soothing circles. He leaned across the minute space between them and whispered a phrase or two in Loki's ear, feeling him shudder a little, then placing a lingering kiss on his neck before drawing away.

Frigga turned away, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Oh my son."

Loki yelped a little when Frigga pulled him into her arms. Harry grinned a little, wiping his own stray tears. Thor was staring at Loki with a lost look, a little nervous and a lot stricken.

"You will still need to disciplined for your actions before you fell," Odin spoke, inclining his head.

Loki stiffened in Frigga's arms and withdrew, staring at Odin.

Harry grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Still on about that?"

"He tried to destroy Jotenheim, he tried to kill Thor by sending the destroyer to Midgard," Odin replied steadily. "Then he brought a mortal to Asgard; that is not allowed."

"Okay, for starters, we will be talking about that," Harry remarked. "And a couple of other things but in answer to your, 'I'm a mortal,' I'm not. Mortal, I mean."

Odin's eyes widened. "You're not mortal?"

Loki too turned to stare at Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm immortal," Harry replied. "Master of Death on Midgard."

"You're immortal?" Loki asked, a look entering his eyes that Harry wasn't sure what it meant.

"Yep, so you guys will be stuck with me if this all works out. Even if Loki and I aren't together for more than a week," Harry replied, muttering the last bit.

Thor chuckled. "I look forward to having a new friend then."

Loki was still staring at him, weirdly for a second before reaching an arm to wrap around Harry's waist. He sighed and leaned into the god. They both finished up their meal; Harry was smiling contently, stomach full and leaning against Loki. Thor was still eating though slower than before. The god of thunder kind of reminded Harry of Ron a little and a little ache appeared in his chest; he missed Ron and Hermione. He would have to go see them when he went back to Earth.

"Dear, if you're really going to do this," Frigga started, frowning at Odin. "I would suggest something that would offer us the most support."

"Wife, are you thinking..."

"Yes, have Loki rebuild the Bifrost," Frigga turned to wink at Harry and Loki so quickly that it would have been a 'blink and you miss it' thing, before turning back to face Odin.

"That is an excellent idea, Frigga," Odin remarked, smiling at Frigga. "Loki, you will do this."

Loki nodded and stood up, bringing Harry with him. "May I be excused, mother?"

Harry squeaked a little at his pillow being removed. Loki grinned at him, a little heatedly if Harry was any judge. He felt a little pit of heat fill his stomach at Loki's expression, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Yes, of course you may," Frigga replied.

Loki wrapped his other arm around Harry and suddenly they weren't in the dining room anymore.

Harry yelped, rather loudly and tightened his arms around Loki while turning to glare at him. "You can apparate?!"

Loki smirked at him. "Yes, but it's not called apparating. Now..."

Harry would have retorted had Loki's lips not been attached to him. He groaned and returned the kiss, feeling Loki's hand move to his lower back under his shirt. He moaned when Loki deepened the kiss, tongues touching. Loki walked forward a little, nudging Harry backward until his feet hit something. He pulled apart from the kiss and glanced behind him.

"Are we in your bedroom?" Harry grinned then squeaked when Loki pushed on his chest lightly and he ended up falling onto a bed.

"No, we're in Thor's bedroom," Loki spoke, in a rough voice, though there was a hint of teasing.

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, great. Did your magic land us here- Hey!"

Loki chuckled, staring at him hungrily. "I was joking."

"Oh, then," Harry subsided, blushing red. Loki had used magic to remove all of his clothes. "I hope you locked the door then. I don't want your brother to interrupt us."

"Did you know that your blush goes all the way to the tips of your ears?" Loki asked, kneeling on the bed and starting to trail his fingers up Harry's chest, touching his various scars.

Harry chuckled nervously. "I... no. I had not."

Loki grinned at him then pressed his lips to one of the scars on his stomach. Harry whined, squirming before Loki placed a hand on his hips to keep him still.

"Loki..."

Harry felt his cock take an interest in the proceedings and tugged Loki up into a sloppy kiss before flicking his wrist out of Loki's sight.

"Turnabout is fair play, you know," Harry remarked to Loki's startled grin, eyes already roving over Loki's body. There were a few faint scars on Loki's chest but they were fading; the scars were from when he was with the Chitauri. He drew his fingers lightly over the scars, feeling the raised skin and Loki's consequent shiver. He drew up to place a kiss on one of the bigger scars.

In retaliation, Loki trailed down his stomach, trailing a line of kisses down to suddenly envelop him in one instant.

"Shit. Ah..." Harry whimpered, peering at Loki's head, entangling a hand in his black hair. "Loki..."

The god looked up at him through his eyelashes, smirking at him. It took no less then two minutes before he came, seeing stars. Loki only had had to withdraw and hum around him to come. He watched as Loki swallowed most of the come then Harry yanked him up into a messy, hot kiss, lightly digging his nails into Loki's back as the other man balanced himself over Harry. Harry felt a couple drops of sweat land on him from Loki's chest and shivered a little, not so much from any cold but from Loki's asking look. His eyes were dilated and dark.

"I want to feel you inside me," Harry replied to Loki's unasked question.

Loki stilled and groaned. Then he reached a hand to lay it tentatively on Harry's inner thigh and slowly moved to circle the ring of muscle teasingly.

Harry growled. "Go on already! Here..."

He flicked his wrist again and whispered a charm that he had learned from Draco when the two of them had been together during their last school year.

Harry felt as one of Loki's long fingers enter him and he whimpered, almost not hearing Loki's sharp inhale.

"Was that last spell..." Loki trailed off with a moan, as Harry clenched around his finger.

"Learned it from my first boy-" Harry broke off into a whimper as Loki's finger hit the spot within him that made him sigh and whine. Loki added another finger, a bit hurriedly, stretching before removing his fingers entirely.

"Ready?" Loki asked, or more like growled out.

"Yes already! Get on with it."

Loki smiled then entered him in one thrust. They both stilled; Harry getting used to the new intrusion in his body and Loki reveling in the heat that enveloped him. Harry experimentally moved a little and heard Loki whimper a little and smirked at him.

"Okay, you can definitely move now."

Loki nodded, almost trancelike then started to move, at first slowly then with more power as soon as Harry glared at him.

"You won't break me," Harry murmured, reaching a hand to cup Loki's chin. "I'm not going anywhere, nor am I easy to destroy."

Loki grinned then started to move in earnest, grunting once then pulling out and pushing back in. Harry watched Loki move and moaned at a particularly hard thrust. He ran an encouraging hand up and down Loki's back then moved to tweak one of his nipples to get his attention.

Loki startled and stilled, glancing down at Harry, who was gazing up at him with a little bit of awe and a little bit of...

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered, coming up to murmur in his ear and simultaneously clenched harder around Loki's cock. And that moved him over into seeing sparks. Loki stilled then shuddered, closing his eyes, and feeling his limbs twitching, dimly aware of Harry rubbing his back.

Harry gazed fondly at Loki, feeling him climax in him. He reached up to trace Loki's eyes, drawing up to place a kiss on his nose. After a minute or two, he watched as Loki opened his eyes, turning red then looked away, before pulling out. He saw as Loki shuffled over to the other side of the bed, turning to face the wall.

"Loki? What's the matter?" Harry murmured, going over to place his chin on Loki's shoulder, placing a kiss on Loki's neck.

"I'm not what you think I am," Loki muttered. "I'm not-"

"I know."

"You- What?" Loki exclaimed, turning around swiftly, displacing Harry.

"You have no reason to brood," Harry teased then swallowed at Loki's sour look. He smiled softly and reached out a hand to grasp Loki's neck and rubbed soothing circles. "I know you're a Frost Giant."

"How?" Loki asked, disbelievingly.

"Remember when you saw me when you were on Midgard? Saying goodbye to your brother for whatever reason," Harry murmured, waiting for Loki's nod. "I... My magic kind of connected to yours and showed me everything."

"Everything?" Loki whispered. "I have done a lot of things-"

"Hush, I don't care what you did. I've done things that I'm not proud of either," Harry replied.

"What did I do in a past life to get you in this one?" Loki muttered. "No one would have realized that I was not my own self."

"Um, is reincarnation a thing? Cause that would be interesting," Harry remarked then smiled. "Let's not think about that though. Rest for a few minutes?"

Loki turned around and finally smiled. "Sounds good. Then maybe I can go see what condition the Bifrost is. That is going to take a while, no matter what."

Harry curled into Loki's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Harry's eyes were mostly closed when he remembered something.

"Loki, Frigga, or should I say, Odin, didn't say anything about me not helping," Harry sleepily spoke. "You'll have me to help you."

"Good."

* * *

AN:

So much sappiness here...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up an indeterminate amount of time later to no one in bed next to him. They had spent the rest of the night in bed, learning each others' bodies and exploring. Granted, they had missed dinner but someone had delivered dinner to Loki's room, but it had been really nice. Harry hadn't felt this good ever since he had defeated Voldemort. He reached out an arm to make sure that he wasn't alone, only to find an empty space on the bed next to him and heard a whine that may or may not have come from him.

"Harry, I'm right here."

"Oh," Harry commented sheepishly as he opened his eyes and sat up. Loki was at the edge of the bed, staring at him with a content look. Harry studied his lover's body language; Loki looked pleased with himself. And maybe it was the sex or maybe...

"I had Thor bring clothes," Loki remarked, giving a pointed look at the foot of the bed.

Harry glanced at the bed and his eyes widened. There were clothes that looked to be half clothes and half armor. A tunic and loose leggings, along with what were combat boots or hiking boots. And there was a...

"Are cloaks mandatory or something?" Harry teased as he sat up fully and wrapped the sheet around himself. Harry saw him wrinkle his nose at the red cloak and he snickered. If he wore that cloak, he would change the color to something a little more... personal. Not that he had anything against red or the thunder god who wore red.

Loki chuckled. "Not that I'm aware of. Thor thought you would like one. My"

"You lot obviously haven't seen the Incredibles then," Harry replied, grinning then brightened at that thought. "You probably haven't seen any of our movies..."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "The Incredibles? Another Midgardian thing?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. It's a movie, a pretty great one too. I'll see if Jarvis can pull it up when we go back to Earth."

"Jarvis. Who is Jarvis?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Tony's AI? The disembodied voice that came out of nowhere at the tower?" Harry commented, starting to pull on the new clothes. He had a little difficulty with some of the buckles and after a minute, he glared at the tunic and armor. Loki laughed a little at him but when Harry glared at him, Loki rolled his eyes and strode over to help. "Don't tell me you're jealous already. Especially when you don't need to be."

Loki twitched. "I am not."

Harry raised an eyebrow then sighed and strode over to stand at Loki's side, pulling him around to face him.

"I think... that you and I are going to have a hard time being separated from each other for a while." Harry grinned, tugging Loki into a kiss.

Loki sighed into it and they both melted into each other, the kiss becoming charged for a second or two before growls were heard.

They pulled apart, only to touch foreheads and they smiled at each other. Loki strode over to the bed, grabbed the red cloak and handed it to him. Harry took it and looked it over, snickering a little then sighing. He pulled out his holly wand from his pack, touched the tip to the cloak and whispered a spell to change the cloak's color, thinking of the preferred color in his mind. It became a bit lighter than a navy blue before Harry grinned at it, nodded to himself and pinned it where it was suppose to go.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why blue?"

Harry smiled at him. "I... That's for me to know and you to find out, if you don't know."

Loki narrowed his eyes at Harry before sighing.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Just because you're the god of mischief, doesn't mean you have a patent on being mischievous. Which, for the record, this isn't me being mischievous; it's just being supportive of my lover."

"Time for breakfast, I think," Loki remarked, still staring at him with an odd look, then wrapping an arm around Harry's waist then teleporting them to the dining room.

* * *

The breakfast was on par with Hogwarts food, maybe even better. Though Harry would not tell any of the house elves that the next time he was at Hogwarts; he didn't want to offend anyone.

"How are we going to get to wherever the Bifrost is?" Harry asked as they were just finishing up eating. It was just Frigga and the two of them for breakfast at this time. Apparently, Thor had gone to spar with his friends and catch up. Odin had gone to oversee the training of the Einherjar(which Harry had tried but failed to pronounce a few times).

"Horses," Frigga remarked. "As Thor is busy and neither one of you can fly."

"Mother, he can fly," Loki commented, putting his fork down.

"Horses?" Harry exclaimed, eyes widening. "As in four legged and tall mammals?"

"Yes, do you know of any other mammals that are called horses?" Loki asked, his voice becoming a little unsteady at the end of his teasing question.

Harry turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. Loki shook his head and glanced back at his mother.

"Oh?" Frigga asked, eyes widening a little.

Harry nodded. "Though I can only fly on a broomstick. It's not like Thor's way of flying where he can carry someone else."

Loki looked between Harry and Frigga, giving a pointed look at Harry who returned the look. Loki nodded and returned to finishing his breakfast.

"On a broomstick? That sounds a bit dangerous," Frigga replied, staring at Harry with a worried look.

"It's not a big problem. It was my favorite thing back when I was in school," Harry replied. "Anyways, there is another way that I can fly."

"Another way?" Frigga repeated. "What other way is there? Besides flying on those Midgardian planes."

Harry set down his fork, all done with his food and shifted shape into his hawk form. Loki grinned at him and reached out a hand to stroke down his back. Harry gave a kree of contentment, leaned into Loki's hand for a second then turned to look at Frigga.

"How... how is that possible?" Frigga asked, her eyes wide.

"I believe it's a spell," Loki remarked, looking at Harry with a fond look. "Is that correct?"

Harry nodded his head, hopped back down onto his chair and then shifted back.

"Yeah, it's a spell," Harry said.

* * *

"You and your mother weren't kidding then," Harry commented, staring at the stables in front of them. It kind of smelled like what the paddock of hippogriffs smelled like back in third year in Care of Magical Creatures. The stables were on one side of the palace; the other side had barracks and arenas for training.

Loki chuckled. "No, we weren't. I assume you've not ridden before then?"

Harry glanced back at the stable before turning to look at Loki. "I have, in a manner of speaking."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I've ridden, just not on a horse," Harry replied as they heard a loud whinny. The whinny surprisingly surpassed all other whinnies in volume and it sounded... Harry could swear the whinny sounded like the horse was longing for someone. Harry's eyes however were on Loki as the god's jaw clenched and his face took on a pinched expression.

"You've ridden but not on a horse..." Loki trailed off, staring at Harry.

"I've been on a hippogriff before," Harry replied. "Buckbeak."

"Hippogriff?" Loki repeated, narrowing his eyes. "What is a hippogriff?"

"It's a half horse and half griffin," Harry remarked. "Head and hind feet of a griffin, front feet of a horse?... You've never seen a hippogriff before?"

"Apparently not," Loki replied. "If they are a Midgardian creature then most certainly not."

"Well," Harry observed. "If we're not going to spend every waking minute of our lives on Asgard, I believe you would enjoy seeing a hippogriff."

"I would like that," Loki said then gestured to the stables. "Come on."

Harry strode alongside Loki as they entered the stables. There were stable hands tending to horses in the stable aisle as they passed.

"So what's the name of your horse?"

Loki stopped at one of the stalls and glanced at him. "Don't laugh."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you blushing?"

"No," Loki said, gritting his teeth.

"Okay, I'm not going to laugh," Harry said. "Who do you take me for anyways?"

"This is Lily," Loki said, gesturing to the white horse in the stall in front of them.

Harry stared at Loki then at the horse. "You..."

Loki winced. "You're about to laugh, aren't you?"

"No, no, definitely not," Harry said, reaching out to grasp Loki's hand and entwine their fingers to keep him from pulling away. "You just... It's... That's the name of my mother."

Loki's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Yes, Lily Potter, formerly Evans," Harry whispered, turning away briefly. He realized that the stable hands that had been around when the two of them had just come in had disappeared. Loki and Harry were the only two people in the stable right now.

"Harry..." Loki trailed off and reached out to grasp his chin and turn him toward him. "You never told me about your parents."

"They're dead," Harry said, staring straight at Loki. "They were murdered."


End file.
